mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmee Squeegee
Esmee Marie Squeegee (b. 16 April, 2007) is a Ravenclaw who is in her final year at Hogwarts. She can be seen in the Ravenclaw common room, 2nd floor corridor, Potions Lab, or sitting quietly in the main courtyard. She is in the youngest of "The Squeegee Triplets" and usually balances them both out. Her best friend is Rae Katana (also a Ravenclaw). (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' The Squeegee family have three children and three children only. However, they are all the same age making them triplets. In the muggle community they are known as the "Terrible Three" or "The Squeegee Triplets". One boy and two girls. But what makes them terrible? They are able to do things that just shouldn't be considered natural in everyday life. They can make things happen when they are happy, sad, and angry. Their parents, both of the usual sort, met when they were both in university. Father (Bernard - UK) being a Biology major and Mother (Morgane - French) coming from wealth and only attending university for the social scene, hit it off immediately. They had visions of one day ruling the world... either that or making lots of apple pies across the continent. The Squeegee parents always had aspirations that their children would be "normal" like they were and when they first started noticing these oddities about them they (the mother in particular) was none too pleased. Esmee, the youngest of the triplets, is quiet and quite reserved. However, having a powerful wit and a devilish sense of timing, things are usually quite complicated when around her. She's quite unusual just as her parents are. What child does not like sweets? Esmee. She would much rather have an apple to a chocolate any day. Despite her unusual aversion to sweets, she is just a little girl trying to be something different than all the rest of the world. She's scared of birds (especially if they fly too close) and loves to sit in a little corner by herself to read a good book. That is until someone crosses her. If crossed, she'll match wits with those much her superior. 'Education at Hogwarts' First Year (2018 - 2019)'' Only thing remarkable that happened was that she met and instantly became best friends with Rae Katana. Esmee always been a very "logical" child so when she saw this girl that looked remarkable like her (just a lot taller) she "logically" felt they would have some sort of connection and let the girl know immediately. Esmee sat down beside Rae on the train to Hogwarts and said. "We're going to be best friends." Rae's response, "Ok!" - end of story. Lastly, she was supposed to have been sorted into Slytherin but by the time the sorting hat landing on her head (after her brother and sister had already sat down) it figured she would end up in the same house they were in. Second Year '(2019 - 2020) Esmee continued to keep much more to herself than she ever thought was possible. Her sister Kira Squeegee had started to cause havoc around the school and the Professor were having a time telling them apart. So Esmee figured if she stayed low she had a less likely chance of being blamed. This is also the year she noticed that most people were just weird and very few of them realized what she was thinking (which was quite opposite from her siblings who were open books). Third Year ''(2020 - 2021) Bentley Squeegee and Kira Squeegee decided they wanted to play a prank on their sister. Even though it was Esmee that was the gifted one in potions, they thought they were up for the task. One late evening in November, they went into the Potions lab and began to combine various potions together. Unfortunately, something happened and there was a large explosion. The dungeons flooded and the smoke was so thick that it was impossible to see clearly for several hours. Once time had passed, both Bentley and Kira were found passed out on the floor in the Potions lab. They were immediately rushed to the Hospital Wing but the Matron quickly informed Headmistress Fischer that this was beyond her expertise and were sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after their parents were of course informed. Unfortunately, this started a lot more drama and hassle for the school, the Squeegee family, and the Ministry of Magic. Morgane Daniau-Squeegee had never been a fan of magic to begin with and the fact that her children were so grievously injured (no matter if it were their fault or not) didn't please her in the least. She refused to allow the Healers to assist them and threatened to 'out' the magical world. Esmee was left alone at Hogwarts and quickly began to withdraw from others (including Rae). She would disappear for hours at a time and no one would have any idea where she was. ''Fourth Year ''(2021 - 2022) The year began much as the previous year ended except for the one fact that Esmee had slowly begun to let a few people closer to herself. She missed her siblings (well Bentley at least) but she realized that she had to do something on her own to get things right since "the adults" didn't seem capable of fixing things. She started off by telling Rae about what she had been up to all those hours she had disappeared (she was researching her own fix to their ailments and had started up her own lab) and also began to trust a couple of people from other houses. She also started to notice how even her closets friend was paying far too much attention to boys. Yeah they were interesting enough to look at but why all the talk about snogging and how they looked and smelled nice (which they usually didn't)? After Rae had her first kiss from Upton Zero, Esmee just had to see what all the fuss was about and decided to kiss him as well. *Shrugs* It wasn't bad but it was rather stiff. Esmee's ambivalence ''towards boys (well people in general) didn't seem to extend to Nyle Arens. Yes they were in different houses and he had a tendancy to consider her a lot younger than she was but for some reason (even with a lack of red hair) Esmee couldn't help but feel some sort of connection to him. She began to confide in him entirely too much and found herself thinking that they would eventually end up married (and yes she told him this). By January of 2022, Bentley and Kira were finally well enough to return to school. Unfortunately this meant that also the stress of having her sister had returned. Esmee immediately went back into some sort of hiding situation except for to practice Quidditch and to attend classes. ''Fifth Year ''(2022 - 2023) It seems that Esmee's Fifth Year at Hogwarts was the worst yet. Even worse than the year that her siblings were out because of illness. The year started out all well and good with lots of snogging with Nyle and then ending up with a boyfriend named Liamerius (Liam or Clark) Dawn. The relationship with Liam was interesting as it put Esmee in a position that she had never been before... vulnerable. She spent several months with him and although drama was starting to engulf her life, he was the one ray of sunshine... until she broke up with him. One Head of House (Ravenclaw) left... a new one entered. Professor Green. This was the only other bright spot in her year as she allowed for Esmee to return to taking N.E.W.T. level courses even though she hadn't taken her O.W.L.s yet. What happened the rest of the year? Fights, drama, best friends leaving. Esmee got little to no sleep unless it was in the Library sleeping with Upton Zero. The final results for the O.W.L.s were a big surprise to her, however. As she ended up getting 9 O.W.L.s. How was that possible when she had gotten into trouble so much that year and studied very little. ''Sixth Year ''(2023 - 2024) This was a quiet year for Esmee and the "Squeegee Triplets". She kept to herself for most of the year and tried to avoid all of the drama that was going on with Dorchester. ''Seventh Year (2024 - 2025) The final year at Hogwarts has arrived. Esmee is approaching this year with anxiety for the future, excitement that her best friend (Rae Katana) has returned from Japan, and trepedation (that might be the same thing as anxiety but ... oh well) about the present. What does her upcoming year have in store? 'Physical Appearance Esmee has always been rather short for her age (standing at 5'2" or 1.58 meters). Her long brown hair (past her waist) tends to be a lot darker than her sisters and is a sure sign of which Squeegee girl you are looking at. She moves quietly and usually quite gracefully (years of ballet training). She's not necessarily a girly girl but she's not afraid to wear a dress... just not a lot of pastels. She loves lots of layers even when it's warm out. Her voice has a raspiness to it. ((Sounds like this: https://youtu.be/Hx0ld7dL_04?t=52s)) 'Personality and Traits' Esmee is EXTREMELY blunt and has little patience. She approaches everything as if it were a research experientment and seems to be taking mental notes on everything she sees or hears. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Esmee has the ability to perform Occlumency although no one is aware of this (not even herself). She is extremely gifted in Potions and only slightly gifted in Herbology. 'Possessions' Hogwards uniform, wand, books, and clothing from home. She has various ingredients stored in her "lab" and in her trunks for potions. She also owns a Sneakascope, and a Cirrus 2000 that was a gift from her father for making Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 'Relationships' Her best friend Rae Katana. As close to friends as Esmee has Upton Zero, Nyle Arens, Cassandra R. Middles, Mariette LaFleur, and Endeavour Locke.